hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3 (Meteor Garden)
Episode 3 (第3集), also titled "Chapter 3" (Chapter 參), is the third episode of the drama, Meteor Garden. The episode originally aired on April 26, 2001 on CTS in Taiwan. It was preceded by episode two on April 19 and followed by episode four on May 3. Dong Shan Cai goes on a cruise with Chen Qing He, only to find that Dao Ming Si has bought the ship. She is finally enjoying the trip, when the worst thing happens, she and Si accidentally kiss. Plot After learning that Dong Shan Cai is sick, Dao Ming Si visits her at her home. Her parents attempt to impress him and invite him to stay for dinner. Afterwards, Si offers to pay for Shan Cai to go on the class trip to Hawaii. She refuses, informing him that she is going on a cruise with Chen Qing He. On the day of the cruise, Shan Cai and Qing He arrive at the ship to learn that Si has bought it. They decide to not get on, until Teng Tang Jing and Hua Ze Lei encourage Shan Cai to join them. Jing invites Shan Cai to a party that night. She lends a dress to Shan Cai, and fixes her hair and make-up. At the party, Xi Men and Mei Zuo compliment her on her makeover and later ask her to dance, along with Lei. Shan Cai says to herself that dancing with Lei is like a "dream". As a game, Qian Hui and Bai He turn off the lights and tell everyone to kiss the person they like. Shan Cai trips and accidentally kisses Si, much to her horror. She denounces the kiss as an accident to Lei, but he tells her he does not care who she kisses. Shan Cai later goes to return Jing's dress to her, when she sees Jing and Lei kissing. Meanwhile, Qing He challenges Si to a swimming contest and fails spectacularly. They then go scavenging for food and end up fishing together. Si decides to make sashimi with the fish and invites everyone on the ship to eat, including Lei and Jing. He indirectly cheers up Shan Cai, who was in need of distraction after seeing Lei and Jing kiss. She spots Lei on the deck and asks if he hates her. He replies that she would not have helped her that day if he hated her. Unbeknownst to them, they are both being taped. At school, Qing He believes that him and Shan Cai will no longer be bullied, though he is quickly proved wrong. Shan Cai meets with Lei on the school's roof again. Si, planning to make amends with Lei, sees him with Shan Cai. He asks Xi Men and Mei Zuo about them meeting, before Bai He and Qian Hui show him a video of Shan Cai and Lei. Si becomes enraged and returns to the rooftop, where he finds Shan Cai alone. He forces a kiss on her and chases after her. When she begins to cry, Si comes out of his stupor and stops. Si later apologizes to Shan Cai by gifting her a dress to wear to Jing's party. She immediately plans to give it back, but decides to give Li Zhen, who has nothing to wear to the party. Xiao You comes over to Shan Cai's house later. After talking about what happened between her and Si, Shan Cai asks Xiao You to attend Jing's party with her. Her mother walks in as they say that they have nothing to wear. Shan Cai's mother, who previously participated in beauty pageants, offers them old dresses of hers to wear, though they are less than impressed. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Cheng *Dao Ming Feng *Dao Ming Zhuang Guest roles *Liu Er Jin (Dao Ming Si's butler) Notes *The episode covers chapters ten through sixteen of the original manga. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes